Such a scrubbing machine is known from Dutch patent application No. 8501089. The prior art scrubbing machine has several disadvantages. For instance, when the brushes are too strongly depressed due to the suction created by rotation, the brush rotation is much retarded so that the scrubbing action is reduced. Conversely, under a fast brush rotation, the depression and scrubbing action is too slight and there are no means present to effectively control this interaction when brushing.